daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Smooth Fox Terrier
Harper Your loved ones are your top priority. You are incredibly devoted to your loved ones, showering them with affection. You enjoy partaking in activities with them and without enough attention from your loved ones, you will feel deeply neglected. That isn't to say you'll hide that feeling of neglect; you'll express it emotionally or in more violently destructive ways. You are easily jealous and do not hide it. You make sure your loved one(s) know(s) why you are jealous and who is causing it; you can't stand your loved one(s) giving more attention to someone else other than you. You are very loyal to your loved ones and will risk your life for them...or at least, do something for them. Although you are very attached to your loved ones, you have a hidden independent side of you that is brought out when you've had enough. You are not easily intimidated. Apart of you is surpassingly aggressive to the point where you'll pick fights with anybody besides your loved ones. Whether your opponent is larger or smaller than you, you'll start a physical fight with them if you feel the need to. People say you can't be trusted to be around with, because you may pick a fight with them. You are also very brave and not easily intimidated, so you are ready to charge or tackle anybody if it is needed. You are playful with children but they shouldn't be too young because their rough play could bring out your aggressive side. You aren't afraid to take risks and will dare yourself to do something that seems too risky to other people. You may have behavior problems. Without a firm person guiding you, you may develop behaviorial problems. You may attempt to dominant others around you and disrespect them. You are unreasonably stubborn and during your teenage years, you will challenge authority. Although you are intelligent, you will needed to be guided with patience and fairness or your stubborn side will question this directing. Elderly people have a hard time with you around because you are so boisterous. You love to talk. You love to socialize with other people, but you are watchful around strangers. Once you warm up to them though, you'll socialize a lot with them as well. You thrive for attention and "being in the spotlight", so socializing excessively with other people gives you a lot of attention. Of course, some people might be a bit wary of you if they know of your aggressive side, but as long as they're giving you attention, it doesn't matter. Although you may respond in violent or destructive ways without attention from your loved ones, no attention from anybody in general can also make you feel deeply neglected. You love to explore and other traits. You love to go exploring, whether it's in a park or in the woods. You hate being cooped up in your room and whenever you get the chance, you escape and go off exploring. A couple of times you've gotten lost while exploring and your parent or guardian had to find you and take you home. You are very energetic and do not get tired easily. You are also extremely playful and, like mentioned above, you are especially playful with children. You are also a very cheerful person, but things like jealousy can make you easily upset. You are known to act on impulse rather than think things through and sometimes, this can lead you into trouble. But because of your brave side, you are never afraid to face this trouble. Category:Author:Harper Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier